


Friday the 13th

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Satanic Cult [4]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Church of Satan, Cock Rings, Dom Chris Evans, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Lube, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, attempt to start the apocalypse, dark Chris Evans, first time anal sex, satanic themes, sex in a public place, sub Reader, summoning of Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Remember to wear a condom when you try to start the apocalypse.





	Friday the 13th

“Nothing is sacred here. Nothing is sacred here. Nothing is sacred here.”

You repeated the sentence to yourself to remind yourself of where you were. Yes, it was a church--the Church of Satan. Chris Evans, the one and only Captain America and America’s Golden Boy, was a big wig in the church. You should have known that wholesome image with the occasional blunder was carefully crafted. He had taken your virginity in front of a group of ten worshippers and you had failed him. The spawn of Satan did not come. Beelzebub made an appearance for a few seconds and then retreated to the depths of Hell. Chris was fuming. He had dragged you off the altar and thrown you into what looked like a dog cage with a wooly blanket. The dark red walls closed in on you. 

“Hey? Hello? Can anyone hear me? I’m…um…I’m getting a bit…uh…claustrophobic. Maybe you could let me out. It’s really difficult for me to breathe.”

The door slammed open. 

“You know it’s very master-slave being in this cage...I mean Civil War master-slave relationship not BDSM master-slave relationship. Ya feel me?”

He grunted when he dragged you from the cage. The blanket dropped to the ground as he pulled you up. He kept a bruising grip on your arm as he pulled you stumbling down an empty hallway.

“So…hm…what happened to everyone else?”

“They got tired of waiting. They went home.”

A burst of laughter surprised you and made Chris jump. 

“Oh, uh sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I can go home?”

“No. The problem is you’re just not scared enough.”

“I’m plenty scared. Church of Satan—sacrificial virgin and all that. But, you’re just—so hot!”

You ran your hands up his chest. The thin tank top did very little to hide his muscles and tattoos. 

“I could pretend to be scared of you if you wanted—ah! Ah! Hot man is after me!”

He grunted again and glared at you. He dragged you back to the altar. This time the church was empty. One of the congregants had cleaned up the mess and removed the velvet sheet. He dragged you off to the side of the dais, where you nearly stumbled into the baptismal font. 

“Damn. Y’all are really like the Catholics hunh? Not really original if you ask me—”

“Silence. Anton informed me that you hadn’t been baptized and that was why we were having trouble starting the apocalypse. Get in.”

You slowly waded into the shallow pool. Behind you, Chris stripped off his sweatpants and black tank top. 

“Kneel and lean back.”

You did as he demanded, purposefully arching your back. You urgently wanted his lips wrapped around your chocolate nipples. His hungry eyes raked over your glistening skin. You arose dripping from the font and he shoved you back towards the altar. You did NOT feel like a new woman. 

“How’s this gonna work? I mean, I’m not a virgin anymore—”

“I fucked your pussy—not your ass.”

Your eyes went wide with understanding. 

“Lie on the altar. Stomach down.”

“But don’t you want to put down a sheet or a pillow? Could get messy.”

“I hope it does,” he growled in your ear, shoving you between your shoulder blades. 

Fear tripped its way through your body as you lie still as he strapped the restraints around your wrists and ankles. He left you exposed to the cold air with your hardened brown peaks pressed against the marble. The whisper of his steady breath tickled your tight hole. He rubbed his thumb experimentally around the ring of muscle. You fisted your hands and pulled against the restraints expecting an intrusion. He chuckled darkly at your reaction. He gently spread your folds and rubbed his fingers over your clit. 

“You’re clearly enjoying this—”

“No! No I’m not. That was from earlier!”

“No matter. I’ll fix that.”

He stepped away from you and opened a cabinet. He pulled out the toy box and laid it at the foot of the altar. He rummaged through it until he found a vibrating cock ring. He popped open the cap on the bottle of lube and spread it generously over his soft dick. He tugged and stroked on himself as you watched over your left shoulder. He slid the cock ring along his healthy length and a sigh fell from his lips as he turned on the vibrator. He nudged the angry red tip of his dick between your pillowy folds. Without preamble, he slid his full length into you. You let out a small squeak when you felt his balls graze the back of your thighs. 

“Wait—uh—I can’t—whoooo—I can’t breathe.”

He stilled his body. You felt the vibrations barely teasing your back entrance. So this was how he was going to trick you into doing it. He leaned forward, pressing the vibrator against your hole, and he tickled your clit. Your hips chased after his fingers. You couldn’t tell if you were supposed to enjoy his fingers or the vibrator more. The dual sensations sent a wave of pleasurable warmth through your belly. 

“Hm. No,” he stopped. “This is not right.”

He pulled out from you and returned to his toy box. He slid the vibrating cock ring off of his dick and dropped it on the ground. He found a plain black cock ring and slid it on. He pulled out a vibrating butt plug and a bullet vibrator with remote. He placed them on the altar next to your face. Your attempts to scoot away from him were thwarted by the fact that you were tied down. He didn’t apply any lube to the plug before he viciously thrust it into you. 

“Ow—ah—it hurts—take it out!”

“I’m training you to like the pain,” he whispered menacingly.

He spread your folds open and searched for your clit with his tongue. You rocked your hips into his face. He drew back and pressed the bullet vibrator flush against your clit. He set it on low and strapped your legs together, effectively holding it in place. He pushed down on your lower back, so you would present yourself to him. He pumped himself into you inch by delicious inch while he gingerly rolled the plug in a circle. The sensations overwhelmed you and you lie limp against the altar to catch your breath. He reached for the remote and turned the vibrator up to the highest setting. You felt possessed. You no longer had any control over your body or how it reacted. Your hips rocked into the vibrator chasing your orgasm. Chris set a ferocious pace pumping deep into your pussy. The slapping of sweat-coated skin on skin set your teeth on edge. The tension coiled like a serpent ready to strike. Within minutes, he threw you over the edge. Your pussy clenched around him as a wave a pleasure slowly washed over your body, leaving you limp on the altar. Your legs fell open, dropping the vibrator on the ground, while Chris continued to pump into you. 

“Uh oh. Nope. Not done yet.”

He pulled out from you and grabbed the vibrator off of the floor. The cool air hit the back of your legs and your sensitive pussy. 

“I—I can’t. Chris. Supreme Leader, please! I can’t!”

“Women are designed to have multiple orgasms. I intend to see that through tonight.”

Were you already in hell? You couldn’t cope. He nipped at your butt cheek and you involuntarily jerked forwards. A coy tongue snuck between your lips and flicked at your clit. You attempted to scoot your sensitive pussy away from him, but were thwarted by the restraints. He rolled the butt plug in a slow circle before he viciously popped it out of you. You yelped in surprise. Inch by torturous inch, he pressed his dick into you. You squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away from him. A tear leaked out of the side of your eye. Once he was fully sheathed inside of you, he reached between you and the altar and pressed the small vibrator against your clit. He clicked it up to the highest setting. Your hips rocked wildly out of control. Chris grunted and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at your motion. 

“Tell me—tell me you…you like this,” he stuttered.

“No—yes—no!”

You had no idea if you were supposed to say that you liked the vibrator or if you were supposed to like getting fucked in the ass. Your capacity to think had disintegrated. You were nothing but a body seeking out pleasure. You desperately wanted to orgasm and you wanted to torture him at the same time. You took a deep breath. You experimentally rolled your hips, trying to gain the upper hand. However, that was not to be. Chris shoved you down hard against the altar and pinned you into place. He slowly pumped in and out of your tight hole while viciously rubbing the vibrator against your clit. You were helpless against him. His thrusts grew more and more vicious as you erratically rocked your hips against him. The coil in your lower belly snapped and you lie limp against the altar. Chris grew tense over you as he pumped erratically, spilling into you. He clenched and flexed his hand into your hip as he released a deep sigh into your ear. You felt him tense and release punctuated by erratic, soft thrusts while lying flush on top of you. 

“So—whooo—is that how we start the apocalypse?”

“Nope. You still have one more hole for me to use.”


End file.
